


Mission: Jaws of the Jaguar, Part 44

by thebasement_archivist



Category: Mission: Impossible, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-28
Updated: 2003-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Mission: Jaws of the Jaguar, Part 44

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Mission: Jaws of the Jaguar, Part 44

### Mission: Jaws of the Jaguar, Part 44

#### by Scribe

  

    
    
         Title: Mission: Jaws of the Jaguar, Part 44
         Author: Scribe
         Fandom: Mission: Impossible/The X Files
         Feedback: 
         Status: WIP
         Rating: NC17
         Disclaimer: I did not create the characters here, I don't
         own them.  I derive no profit from this effort.  I mean
         nothing but respect for the creators, owners, and the actors
         and actresses who portray them.
         Websites: http://www.angelfire.com/grrl/scribescribbles and
         http://www.angelfire.com/grrl/foxluver
    

* * *

Mission: Jaws of the Jaguar  
Marking Time 

"All we have to do is stay cool for about twenty-four hours, Mulder," Ethan said. "But I'm worried. I gotta tell you, I think that Montana is close to the edge." 

"Fuck that. He dived over the edge a long time ago. How do we work this, Hunt? At least one of us needs to try to snoop a little, and that means that Olivero and Manuel have to be distracted." Ethan was silent, not looking at him. "If you won't say it, I will. I'd have a better chance at distracting them than you would." 

"No." 

Mulder looked at him levelly. "This isn't your choice, Hunt." 

Ethan's eyes flashed. "It fucking well is my choice! I'm your superior on this mission." 

"We're past that, and you know it. I have to. We can't have come all this way and gone through all this without bringing back something. Hell, if nothing else, we owe it to Connor and Daniel. They could end up being targets after this. They'd never be able to convince anyone that it wasn't them here." 

Ethan sighed. "You're right about that. Damn. I hate it when civilians get caught up." He sat next to Mulder. "I really, really, fucking really don't want to leave you alone with Olivero. I already know what he wants from you." Ethan's eyes narrowed. "Mulder, did he try anything while I was playing handball with Manuel? I mean, fuck, he was on top of you when I came out." 

Mulder didn't hesitate--he lied. "It was more groping than grappling, but nothing ominous. Just an excuse to cop a feel." 

Ethan grunted, the started dressing. "I still don't like it, but I don't see any way around it. Just be sure to hold him at as much of a distance as you can." He zipped up his pants and paused, pointing at Mulder. "No bondage! If he whips out silk scarves or straps, you get your ass out of there. Go it graciously if you can, or be fucking rude if you can't, but don't let him tie you up or down. You're vulnerable enough as it is." 

There was a knock on the door. In the second between the knock and when Manuel entered, Mulder quickly slid the pillow down to uncover the hidden microphone. "Good morning, senors. Did you sleep well?" 

Mulder stretched, cat-like. "I was just boneless." 

Manuel smiled. "Senor Olivero, he is a vigorous man. And you have not yet known his full attention." Manuel shook his head, making a clicking sound. "Ah, what an experience you have ahead. I envy you your first real time with my master." 

Ethan scowled. "You both take a hell of a lot for granted, laddie-buck." Manuel shrugged. "We'll see what happens." He looked at Mulder. Fox's expression was bland, unreadable. "I'm not really comfortable with the idea. I don't mind doing business with Montana--I'm smart enough to know what a benefit it could be. But I'm not sure I want him in my personal business." He looked sharply back at Manuel, "Or you either, for that matter." 

"Senor," Manuel said softly, "You are our friends. Would we wish to do anything that would upset either of you?" He spread his hands. "I can assure you..." 

"Save it," Ethan said shortly. "What's scheduled for today?" 

"Since yesterday Senor Montana showed you some of his holdings, he wishes to hear of what you would bring to this venture." 

Mulder sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I'd better get dressed, then." 

"No need, Senor Danny. I can once again amuse you while Senor Connor speaks with Olivero." 

"Look, sonny," Mulder's voice was tart, "If you're going to be going over the nuts and bolts of the operation, then you need little Danny. I know even more about it than Connor does. I know the ins, the outs, the whys and the wherefores. I can tell you what routes will need to be changed soon, and which ones can be used more frequently. I know who's bought and how much we paid for them. I'm part of this. I don't just sit around and look good." He put his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes. "I won't just sit around." 

Manuel gave a small bow. "As you say, Danny. Senor Montana respects business sense. It can only increase your worth in his eyes. Can we expect you downstairs soon?" Mulder nodded curtly. Manuel bowed to them both, then left. 

Mulder started to get dressed. Hunt stood still, watching him. Finally Fox went to him, cupping his cheek in his hand, and said, softly but firmly, "Con, it's going to be all right." He leaned close and whispered in his ear, "I'll be careful. I'll talk business as long as I can. I probably do know the business as well as our friends." 

Ethan nodded, putting his lips beside Mulder's ear and whispering, "I've got a nice little digital camera. I'll get away when I can today, and look around, snap anything I find." 

"Careful." 

"Always." 

They made their way down to the dining room. Olivero and Manuel both stood as they entered. "Good morning Connor..." his gaze slid over Mulder, "Danny. Did you sleep well?" 

"I was exhausted, but I recouped well," Mulder drawled. He and Ethan went to the side board and filled their plates from the dishes set out there. Mulder was feeling queasy with tension, but he was careful to take normal helping. He had a feeling that there was very little that interferred with Daniel Ballard's appetite, and it was critical that all seem normal. 

When they came to the table, Olivero held Mulder's chair, tucking it under him as he sat. Then he laid his hand on Mulder's shoulder, squeezing lightly. Fox fought down the urge to push his hand away, or at least tense. Instead he tipped a slightly amused look up at the dark man, and received a smile so faint that it was barely there. 

Olivero and Manuel resumed their places. Olivero picked up a cup of coffee and indicated his empty plate. "Forgive us for starting without you, but..." he shrugged, "we did not know if you would be right down, or if you would be, um, distracted." 

Ethan smirked as he began to cut up a fried egg. "Aye, that's been known to happen a time or two." He winked at Mulder, who arched an eyebrow. "Likes his eye-opener, does Danny." 

"If you are quite through discussing me," said Fox dryly. 

"But you are such a fascinating subject, Danny," Olivero teased. 

"I'm not denying that, but I don't care to have people talking about and around me, as if I'm not here. Choose another subject." 

"Very well. Manuel says that I will be speaking with you about Connor's operations. In England..." 

Mulder held up a hand. "Stop. I also do not discuss business at breakfast. It can wait till after lunch--we aren't on any timeline." 

Olivero nodded, cradling his cup in his palms. "As you say, Danny." 

"I hope you realize, Senor Danny," said Manuel, "that Senor Olivero is not easily distracted from his business." 

"Neither am I, once I set my mind to it," said Mulder shortly. "But I like to keep my business and my pleasure separate." 

"Keep the times separated if you wish, chico--not the participants." His eyes were watchful. "I'd be very disappointed if I thought that I might not once again experience the delight you afforded me last night." 

Fox regarded him, then said softly, "We'll see--later." 

Fox took his time eating, spinning the meal out as long as he could. He wanted to fill up as much time as possible. Twenty-four hours. No, more like twenty-three now, and a half, maybe. God, this is going to be a fucking long day. I'm glad I studied up on Galbraith's system. I should be able to fake my way through it, as long as Montana doesn't have access to detailed reports, and it looks like he doesn't. 

After breakfast they lounged in the recreation room. Olivero mentioned that he might be interested in travel, once the new alliance was set up. It would make good business sense to check out things on the other end of the line, and he might as well enjoy himself, so he questioned Connor and Daniel about places of interest in America, England, and Ireland. 

Ethan looked for an opportunity to slip away, but there was no chance during the morning. Olivero, though he was obviously more interested in Mulder, played the good host by including Ethan in the conversations. 

As lunch ended, Olvivero said, "Now, we have reached a civilized hour, Danny, and I claim your time to speak to me of this merger. I have shown Connor some of what I have to offer. It is time for you to show me what you have to offer." 

Oh, and you'd have to be deaf or simple to miss the double entendre in that statement, Mulder thought. "Fair enough. I'll go get the papers and bring them down here." 

Ethan stood to follow him. "I'll just be takin a bit of a nap myself. I'm beginnin' to understand the custom of a siesta in this sort of climate. And before you start," he pointed at Manuel, who had been rising from his seat, "no, I don't want a bed warmer. I said I want to sleep, laddy, and I think there's be precious little of that with you there." 

In their room, Ethan got the gun from the bottom of Mulder's suitcase while his partner retrieved the briefcase that held all Daniel Ballard's carefully assembled paperwork. Ethan hesitated for a moment, looking at the small, but deadly gun, then looked at Mulder. The FBI agent caught his gaze, interpretted it, and shook his head. "No." 

"I think you might need this more than me." 

Though he was fairly sure that no one would be monitoring their conversation, Mulder carefully covered the bug in the headboard. "You're the one who might get caught where he shouldn't be. Besides, I don't have anywhere to hide that. This shirt is too form fitting, and if I change before I go down, they'll be curious as to why. Besides," he made a face. "I have a feeling that Montana may be getting more touchy-feely in the next few hours." 

"Right," Ethan snarled. "It wouldn't do for him to go to slide his hand down the back of your pants and put his hand on a gun, would it? Might make him feel unwelcome." Mulder just stared at him. Ethan put a hand over his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." 

"I know," said Mulder quietly. 

"It's just... Now I know why they don't want couples working together. All I can think about is what Olivero probably did to those other missing men, and what he wants to do to you." 

Mulder dropped the case on the bed, went to Ethan, and embraced him. "It's going to be okay. We've come this far, and it's only a little while longer. I don't think I'm in much more danger now than I have been since we first arrived. And if we can do this, if we can get something that will take him down, it will be worth it." He paused, then laid his cheek against Ethan's and whispered. "I have to. For all the ones before me, and all the ones who could come after if we don't do this." 

Ethan turned his head, kissing Mulder softly, then stepped back. Never taking his eyes off his partner, he slipped the gun into the waistband at the small of his back, letting the shirt drape over it loosely. "If he hurts you," he said quietly, "I'll kill him. I swear it." 

His eyes said more. His eyes said and I can get away with it. The ones who know I'm here, who know who I am, will never speak. But even if I couldn't escape the consequences, I'd still do it. 

Oh, God, Mulder thought. To have someone care that much... He knew that Dana cared about him on many levels, even loved him in a way, but still... If it were her on this mission, if Olivero... She would defend him, of course, but she would be by the book. Even if Mulder was killed, she'd try to take Olivero in for the impersonal justice of the authorities. Ethan would leave anyone who killed Mulder to moulder in an unmarked grave, without a backward glance, no matter what it might cost him. 

Mulder gripped Ethan's arm. "Just hang on. Nothing more than is necessary, okay?" Ethan was silent. Mulder squeezed. "Okay?" Ethan nodded slowly, grudgingly. Mulder slapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "Damn, Hunt--you're scary sometimes, and I've seen scary." That earned him a tight smile, and Mulder could feel that Ethan had moved a step back from that edge he'd been walking along a moment before--the emotional edge that could pitch him off into an emotional darkness that Mulder had sensed before, but not yet experienced. "Wait for a few minutes before you start out." He straightened his collar. "I'll keep them both occupied." When the frown crease started between Ethan's dark eyebrows Mulder said, "With business, for as long as I can." 

Ethan nodded. "Shut the door to the hall after yourself, if you can do it without raising suspicion. The more layers between me and them, the better, but I think I can make my way around by a different route if I have to." 

"Fine, but if you go outside, don't go very deep into the jungle for cover. Something might bite your ass," He patted Ethan's rump, "and I've become fond of it." 

They exchanged another smile, but it faded, and they gazed into each other's eyes. There was so much still left unsaid between them, and there was no time now. But somehow, both knew what would be said later, when they were out of danger, when they were both once again who they really were.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Scribe


End file.
